


The Asgard's Search

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small piece of crackfic--although fic may not be the most technically accurate term for it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asgard's Search

  
Well, thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mrspollifax/profile)[**mrspollifax**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mrspollifax/) , there is plenty of crackfic inspiration [over here](http://mrspollifax.livejournal.com/32232.html), which is where I got this title from. Imagine, if you will, a used bookstore, filled to the brim with romance novels. You find a little one with a tattered cover, much beloved, with a picture of a buff and manly man, wearing what looks like unbuttoned and disheveled army fatigues. He is accompanied by a small, grey alien with a knowing expression. The title reads

 **  
The Asgard's Search   
**

You flip it over to read the back:

 **A Dire Threat Brings Two Souls Together from Across the Galaxy**

Thor is long-lived, cerebral being who witnessed many of the great meetings between the Four Races and the downfall of the Ancients. Now only a shadow of his former, imposing physical self, he lives in the shadow of the Replicator War, desperate to find the key to stopping the machines once and for all. He is a being hunted by the knowledge that despite all his understanding of the universe, he might not find a solution in time to prevent the destruction of his race. Even more dire is the longing he feels for companionship, a longing he thought he had overcome millenia ago, newly reawakened by his discovery of one man, the human warrior Jack O'Neill.

Jack dreamed about someday reaching the stars, but never imagined that he could one day walk among them, or what terrors and excitement they would bring. After the loss of his son Charlie, he is thrust onto a galactic stage and must fight not only for his life, but the very fate of Earth itself. In time, he comes to peace with his son's death, but everything changes when he encounters the Asgard, a race of beings who have achieve near immortality through cloning, and their Supreme Commander, Thor. Thor challenges all of Jack's assumptions about life, the universe...and love.

  
Intrigued, you flip open the front cover.

 _Thor watched the human carefully. He must be absolutely sure of his choice, would be entrusting his life and the life of every Asgard in the galaxy to this man, this O'Neill, if he told O'Neill what he wanted to know. O'Neill turned around the room again, a temporary holding cell that allowed an outside observer to see in, but kept the subject unaware he was being watched. It was a nearly useless artifact on a ship designed to kill Replicators, as the machines would not be stopped by such a simple trick any longer._

 _"Hello!" O'Neill yelled. "I said, show yourself!" He turned again, and then said, "Or at least let me see my team!"_

 _Thor's fingers fluttered. The human cared about those who were with him. It was a good sign. Maybe he could trust him after all. He already knew that O'Neill was resourceful, able to meet the unknown and triumph over it. For his species' stage in evolution, he was...impressive._

 _Thor had long since passed the stage of being ashamed of his cloned body's weaknesses. His experience and intelligence more than made up for any physical deficieny he possessed, but now, witnessing O'Neill's vital energy as he paced the small confines of his cell, he felt a twinge of envy. What would it be like to have such surety of movement?_

 _O'Neill slammed a hand against the foce field that kept him contained, shouting as the field snapped energy back into his arm. O'Neill stepped away from the field, shaking his hand._

 _"You'd think I would learn," he grumbled, looking like anything but a confident leader of his people._

 _It was that moment when Thor made up his mind. He stepped forward, ordering the computer to lower the force field. O'Neill was facing away from him, and when he saw the field disperse, he dropped his injured hand._

 _"Finally!" he said, turning. When he caught sight of Thor, his eyes widened, and he seemed to be without comment--the first time, Thor noted, since he had been brought aboard his ship._

 _This pleased Thor unaccountably. He inclined his head and said, "Greetings, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." He paused for a moment. "And I need your help."_

You buy the book immediately, of course. :-)


End file.
